Confessions
by RedOpticsDA
Summary: THIS IS WHERE BOREDOM GETS YOU. Mini collection of bots confessing love for eachother. You can request mature chapters if you want. NOTHING TO PUT HERE EXCEPT THAT, AGAIN, I WAS BORED.


**Because I am bored xD Really just a collection of one shots that tell the stories of bots confessing for eachother (Mainly OCs) DON'T JUDGE ME I HAVE TRANSFAN DISEASE AND IT'S SERIOUS.**

**Feel free to suggest kinky mature stuff, no need to be shy.**

**Rated M just in case because I usually make this kind of kinky.**

**Hayley, if you're reading, CLOSE THE DAMN WEB PAGE LIKE HOLY SHET. Yeah, I remember that review, 'Totallynotme' :U**

* * *

><p>Universe: MTMTE (I rarely see OCs from that universe so I'm give it a go.)<p>

Rodimus walked into his best friend's room, sitting on the berth. His best friend was a femme named Drako Nox, 'Nox' for short. He listened to her singing as she was in her personal wash racks at the moment. They both had known eachother as long as they could remember, ever since the day at the Cybertronian Day Care. He smiled as he played the old memory in his head.

_It was like a prison, this Day Care center. All day Rodimus would hear nothing but the constant whining and crying from the other sparklings around him. And all he ever did all day was sit in the middle of a round what looked like a carpet and play with a small toy vehicle, which was surprisingly entertaining. He rarely ever heard the sound of laughter, since the Care-Taker didn't do much around here. The door rang with chimes as a bot came through, a femme, obviously from Crystal City due to a few of her armour pieces being pure hard crystal. She carried another little femme sleeping in her arms, and she was too tall to see the sparkling as she walked past. The femmling was placed on a sparkling's berth and the supposed carrier went to talk with the Care-Taker._

_Rodimus decided to look in the cradle, and got up, still wobbly in his knees. Waddling over to the mass, he wrapped his chubby servos over the edge and peered in to see a small shape. The sparkling had dark red coloured armor and even darker, almost black accents that swirled over her lower legs, forearms and helm. She wasn't a seekeress that was for sure, she'd be a grounder, just like him. Her large blue optics shuttered open slowly and looked up at him._

_Hi!" Rodimus cheered happily, resting his helm on his arms. The small femme crawled up to the railing and grabbed it, using it to help her stand and come face to face with the red and yellow mech. "I'm__ Rodimus, you?"_

_"D-D..." Looks like she hasn't fully gained the skill of speech, "Drako Nnnnnox."_

_"Ooooh cool name! Can I call you Nox?" Nox nodded, smiling. __"We can be best friends!" Rodimus held up his pinky digit, "Promise?"_

_"P-romise!" Nox wrapped her own pinky around his, smiling brightly._

Heh, yeah, those were the good ol' days. He still saw her as the same adorable bot she was back then. They didn't leave each other's side, through out the years in the academy, no matter their classes or professions, they always found a way to spend time with one another. Their other friends always used to tease them about their relationship, saying that they should hook up. He chuckled.

The shower shut off and the sound of light wet foot steps tapping on the metal floor echoed through the dark room. The aquamarine light coming from the room ahead shut off, and everything turned pitch black.

"Woah." Nox's voice said, obviously surprised at how dark it was. Rodimus had shut off any source of light emanating from his body and lurked there, even his optics closed.

"Where's the damn light switch..." Drako used her own optics as a light source and scanned the walls. Finally finding the switch, she flipped it on, seeing Rodimus and yelping with surprise. "Rodimus! What are you doing here?!" She had to place a hand on her chest over what looked like a towel. Obviously she was completely naked, and clutching her towel tighter now that she knew a mech was in her Courters.

"GAH! SORRY SORRY!" Rodimus looked away quickly, blushing furiously.

"Why are you embarrassed? It's not like you haven't seen me naked before stupid." She rolled her optics and walked over to him, the mech trying not to look down at her showing cleavage. The femme noticed the way his optics darted around nervously and she huffed, pulling up her towel. "Explain to me as to why you are waiting in my room?"

"I- uh... wanted to talk with you..." Rodimus rubbed the back of his neck nervously, watching as she walked behind him over to a table. The back of her towel dropped to her lower back. "Uhh, what are you doing?" He asked, jaw nearly dropping and interface systems going into override.

"What's it look like? I'm putting on my armor genius." Nox looked back at the pile, noticing it was small. "Must've misplaced vital pieces." She groaned, making sure her towel didn't fall farther down. "Hey, you mind turning on the stereo?"

Rodimus did as told and walked over to a square stereo system and turned it on. A really cheesy song was being played and Nox noticed this. "Okay you can turn it off." However, Roddy didn't, instead her walked over to her.

"I.. like this song." He said hesitantly, forcing a smile as he stared at her bare back. The mech had grown feelings for her deeply, but never wanted to ruin their friendship in case she said no.

The femme chuckled, bending over and looking for her missing plating. "You wanted to talk right?" She changed the subject.

"Uh yes, I'm getting to that." Rodimus placed her servo on her shoulder and she stood straight. He glanced ever so quickly down at her chest and noticed that her knobs seemed hard. _WHAT ARE YOU SAYING. STOP LOOKING DOWN._

"You remember the times when our friends sometimes called you a pervert?" Nox noticed his glance and he jumped back slightly.

"Sorry! It's just... mech instincts..."

"Oh really?" She looked at him. "I don't understand why it's now all of a sudden you seem..." Her optics scanned him helm to trod, "...interested."

"Oh, pfft. Me? Interested? Please." He waved his servo and put one on his hip, "...do I seem interested?"

"_Mech instincts_, is how I believe you put it." Nox smirked.

"Eheh..."

The femme walked into another room, leaving Rodimus standing there. He saw the corner of the towel drop to the floor and noticed his interface panel heating up. His curiosity grew and he quietly walked over, peeking from the side. The mech's optics widened and he sprung back, systems going wild. He had forgotten what she looked like without any armor. And since it's been years, she was even more, as humans say, _sexy_ than she was back then. Rodimus's spike suddenly started to ache and he started to pant.

"Roddy? You okay out here?" Drako rushed out the smaller room, still armorless, and looked down at the wall. Rodimus tried not to look up for the corner of his optic caught the glint of her protoform. "Um... are you in a... _heat_ cycle?" She asked, not acting all that much surprised. He sprung to his trods all of a sudden and gripped her shoulders.

"Look, Drako, I'm in a heat cycle... because of YOU!" He said suddenly, "You make me like this everyday! Over the years we've both grown, and I can't hide my feelings anymore! _I love you_, there, I said it. I. Love. You." Rodimus looked deep into her optics with a desperate plea, "I want to bond with you, have sparklings with you! The way I feel right now, I want to feel every inch of you, kiss your entire body... I _need_ you!"

This left Nox dazed for a second. And after a long, silent, pause, Rodimus hung his helm, not paying attention to her body. "I... love you too..." The femme said so softly that he looked up.

"What...?" Roddy breathed.

"I love you too. You also cause my body to go on a riot, I was going to tell you, but I was also afraid." She looked down in shame, crossing her arms over her bare chest.

"Hey," He pulled her close and lifted her chin, starting to smile, "At least we both have something in common, don't we?"

"And that would be?"

Rodimus leaned closer, "That we're both no longer embarrassed to do this," He pressed his lips firmly against hers and kissed her wantingly. The femme, indeed, wasn't embarrassed to return it.

But what she was embarrassed about was the fact that Rodimus seemed to usher her towards the berth. She didn't have time to react when she fell back on it, "W-what are you doing...?"

Rodimus just smirked, hitting the light switch.

* * *

><p><strong>FIRST CHAPTER DONE. Holy crap. Okay, kinda left off the really kinky part of this chapter, if any of you request the next part I may as well just do a separate story on that ;)<strong>

**MUAHAHAHA I'm evil for leaving you guys off HA.**

**Next chapter will probably be something of the Prime universe. Idk.**

**Red out :D**


End file.
